1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools. More particularly, it relates to hand tools designed to facilitate the performance of automotive maintenance and repairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is currently no tool on the market that effectively performs the function the current invention is designed to accomplish. Most drum brake assemblies include a ratchet wheel fixedly attached to a sleeve that is threadedly connected to a shaft. The sleeve and the shaft are connected to brake shoes and operate in tandem to maintain a tolerance between a brake lining and a drum. When the ratchet wheel, and correspondingly, the sleeve to which it is attached, are rotated in one direction, the shoes are pushed closer to the drum. When the ratchet wheel is rotated in the opposite direction, the shoes are pulled away from the drum.
In most drum brake assemblies, a ratchet pawl restricts the ratchet wheel so that it is only permitted to rotate in the direction that pushes the brake shoes closer to the drum. When the brake shoes need to be replaced, however, the shoes must be pulled away from the drum so that the drum may be removed. This requires the ratchet wheel to be rotated in the direction that the ratchet pawl is designed to prevent. This forced rotation can cause serious damage to both the ratchet wheel and the pawl.
What is needed is a tool, shaped to conform to the interior of the drum brake assembly, for disengaging the pawl from the ratchet wheel. This capability will permit the ratchet wheel to be rotated in the direction required to withdraw the brake shoes from the drum, without damaging the ratchet wheel and the pawl.